


After Party

by minniebelle0



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: College, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, House Party, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebelle0/pseuds/minniebelle0
Summary: Matt's always in the mood after a concert but there had only been a few times where he got rough with her. It turned her on more than she willing to admit.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	After Party

Sora sat in the bleachers with her fellow Chosen friends chatting away eagarly awaiting the concert to begin. Soon enough, music started to play and the crowd is roaring. A handsome blonde with the deepest blue eyes steps into the spotlight towards the mic with a bass guitar hanging on his broad shoulders.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

"I SAID, ARE.YOU.READY!!" and just like that, the audience is on their feet dancing and screaming away while he sings and his band plays.

Halfway through the concert Mimi turned to Sora and passed her a drink and winked. "Vodka soda, your favorite". Sora smiled and accepted the beverage. "Thanks Mimi!"

"Do you ever get jealous with all these ladies lusting after your man?"

Sora chuckled and looked towards the stage. "Actually no, Matt always makes sure that I know there's no reason to be" and suddenly Sora couldn't wait till the concert was over. Watching her boyfriend singing on stage always made her feel hot and fuzzy, especially after a few drinks. She blushed thinking about what they would be doing to if they were alone.

Matt's band doesn't play as often as they use to with the members being busy most of the time with college so concerts were few and far between the past two years. Since then the band made sure to host after-parties with friends after each performance. Most parties usually ended up getting out of hand when some fans found out about it.

Soon the concert was over and the group headed off to grab dinner before heading to the party. Matt often doesn't join them for dinner since he needed to be at the party earlier.

The band's drummer, Hojo always hosted the event since his parent's were wealthy so they owned a large house and were often out of town. When they arrived, the house was already full with people dancing and playing drinking games.

Matt spotted Sora as soon as she arrived along with his friends. He starred at his girlfriend and wondered how she always manages to look so good without even trying. She was wearing a plain white tshirt with the front tied into a knot paired with a high waisted mini denim skirt. He smirked when his eyes reached her legs. He left his bandmates and walked over to his girlfriend and friends to greet them.

After a few rounds of beer pong with the gang they were all feeling the effects of all the alcohol consumed.

Sora was dancing away with Mimi, Kari and Yolei while the boys were taking a break from drinking. Matt watched Sora as she seductively swung her hips with grace to the beat of the music with one drink in one hand and the other on Mimi's shoulder. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. _Now_. He got up and grabbed her elbow to pull her away.

"Hey!-Matt what's going on?" she yelped with annoyance, it was one of her favorite songs. Matt pulled her towards the stairs and cornered her . He tucked her hair behind her ears and whispered something that made her cheeks red. Not even wanting to wait for an answer he tugged her up the stairs to look for a room. Normally Sora would protest against this but she was too intoxicated to care.

After a few locked doors, they finally found one that was open. Matt quickly pulled her in the room and wasted no time planting a bruising kiss on her lips. Sora returned the affection and brushed her fingers in his blonde locks while she felt his hands slide over her rear and hoisted her up into his arms. He slammed her back against the door to shut and lock it without breaking their kiss.

Matt's always in the mood after a concert but there had only been a few times where he got rough with her. It turned her on more than she willing to admit. 

She had her legs tightly wrapped around his torso and felt just how desperate he was for release. He slipped a hand under her shirt and bra to pull and pinch her nipple. She cried out while he smirked.

"Mm..Matt...wait..." She managed to get a few words out between the kisses which made him stop and look at her with concern.

"What is it?"

She looked at him with devilish eyes before answering "I'm not wearing any panties"

He froze and let go of her. God she was going to be the death of him. Sora pushed him backwards towards a chair till he sat. With the music still pumping loud downstairs she started swaying her hips and dancing with seductive movements just like before. Her hands reached the hem of her shirt and she slowly pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. Sora winked at him before slowly turning around to unhook her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Ever so slowly she began to bend over, giving him a sneak peak of her bare nether regions.

"Fuck..." he cursed to himself and began to breathe heavily with his dick throbbing.

She was stripping for him and he could already see that she was dripping wet. The tightness in his pants were making him extremely uncomfortable and his hands immediately flew down to his belt to unbuckle it but fumbled with all the excitement.

She giggled at him and pushed his shoulders back, forcing him to let go. Sora gently ran her fingers over his erection upwards to undo his belt, button and zipper. As soon as his pants were free he pulled her into his lap with force, joining him on the chair. With her legs open and straddling his hips, her skirt had risen, presenting him with what he desperately wanted. In no time at all, Matt roughly slipped two fingers in causing her to moan.

"You're so wet.." he whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine, she loved it when he fingered her, he knew all the right spots to hit. She started to feel weak and her head fuzzy. She arched her back leaning away from him and felt him place a hand behind her back for support. Soon Sora felt something building in the pit of her stomach that reached the tip of her toes and her legs began to shake as she felt herself go over the edge and cried out his name. His cock twitched at the sight of her losing control. "You're so hot when you cum"

Her body twitched from riding the wave of pleasure and weakly got up to Matt on his feet and dropped on her knees. Gentle fingers traced along the waistband of his boxers and pulled down. She licked her lips at the sight of him before down and swirling her tongue over the helmet and slowly swallowed deeper. Matt's eyes rolled back grunted as he placed a hand over her head and thrusted deep into her mouth. Sora let him take control as he continued to rock back and forth deeply between her lips hitting the back of her throat. Sora enjoyed pleasuring Matt but she was beginning to feel selfish. She wanted more. So she pulled away to slip her skirt off and climbed onto the bed planting herself on all fours silently telling him just how she wanted it.

Matt chuckled at the sight and tugged his shirt off over his head before joining her on the bed. He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a red mark causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He spread her cheeks apart and thrusted himself hard and deep without warning.

Sora whimpered and moaned as she felt him pounding into her. Matt slapped her again in the same spot before sneaking a finger in her read to tease it as he fucked her.

"Ahhh!" Her body shuddered at the new feeling. It scared her that she was enjoying it as much as she did. Matt had joked about it before but never actually gone back there.

He thrusted harder and faster as her walls began to constrict around him. Sora reached her peak again and screamed into the mattress as she squirted onto his shaft, dripping onto his thighs.

He couldn't hold it any longer. "Sora...I'm about to...ahh!!" Matt bit his lip as he felt the wave of ecstasy wrack over his body and he pulled out to coat her ass and back.

They both collapsed on the bed panting to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry...did I...did I hurt you?" Matt had his eyes closed, still heavily breathing.

Sora giggled. She placed her head against his chest and lightly drew circles with her finger tips over his abs.

"Actually..I liked it...a lot"

Matt's eyes flew open and felt himself starting to get hard again. This was a side of her he never knew existed, she was always so prim and proper.

"Matt?" "Y-yeah?" He looked at her flushed face.

"Next time, don't hold back"

He then realized just how drunk she really was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut. There isn't many out there with this couple so I decided to give it a shot. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos, comments or reviews are appreciated!


End file.
